narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouka Yamanaka
Currently Writing Background Ouka was born to the Yamanaka Clan by Naori & Kamikiri Yamanaka just days after the assault of the village by the nine tails, which resulted in the death of the fourth Hokage. Ouka enjoyed a relatively calm household outside of a few disagreements on what should be Ouka's future profession she enjoyed a steady life. Rather than being enrolled in the academy she was homeschooled her mother and father teaching her the basics and knowledge that she could use as a foundation to build and hone her skills. Naori and Kamikiri both taught to her the Yamanaka Clan Techniques instilling the framework of the clans jutsu into her mind by both trial and error. During the day they set up test runs to keep Ouka vigilant at all times, training her on the spot at any given notice to protect and defend her mind from attacks from others as well as protect herself physically. The training was never ending, and while her parent never came with the intent to kill, they didn't hold back either. Ouka was hospitalized a few times during these mind sharpening assaults. Ouka herself as a child couldn't fathom the meaning nor reasoning behind the training and lessons that continued until her 13th birthday came to pass. It was this day that their household received a visit from an . Roots of The Past Grow In the Future The meeting between Danzo and Ouka's parents was filled with turbulence and distrust, however one thing made clear was that Ouka was to come with Danzo. Years ago during a mission given to her father by Danzo her father Kamikiri was to spy on the Hidden Cloud Village as a sleeper cell, despite the risk Kamikiri took the mission wanting to continue to show his loyalty to Danzo and root despite his marriage and wife who supported the third hokage. If caught Danzo and root would destroy all evidence linking Kamikiri to Root and the leaf village disavowing him and label him a Missing Nin criminal. It would eventually come to pass that Kamikiri's cover was compromised and he was captured. Danzo got word from other sleeper agents within the village and immediately dispatched a team to go and collect their labeled missing nin. The exact deal that transpired is unknown but Kumo did release their prisoner and he was to be sentenced in Konoha. In light of his monumental failure he promised to repay Danzo with anything he wished. Danzo used this to blackmail Kamikiri into giving him custody of his child on their 13th birthday to train under him and report to him. Years later it had come to pass and it was beyond Ouka's control to fight back. With Danzo in tow she gathered her things and was escorted out by Danzo and his men, looking back tearfully at her parents. Danzo would allow her limited access to speak with them but not to see them, but speak only through letters that he oversaw. With this began her training and Danzo teachings of what the mission and aim of root was. Despite their shady activity everything they were into was under the premises of maintaining peace and safety of the leaf village at any and all cost. Ouka was extremely weary of Danzo thought he did have great ways for her to maximize her clan abilities he preached often of emotion, love and feeling as weakness. That the best shinobi were the ones who could cut off their hearts and tethers to feelings and become more effective. Ouka being raised in a loving household under Danzo watchful eyes had no choice but to learn swiftly how to compartmentalize her heart and emotions in order to thrive mentally and physically. Ouka created masks for herself to show the outside world, with Danzo and his cohorts she would adpot the cold, merciless persona she needed, and then flip it to become herself again. Constantly swapping the two in and out as time went on till it became natural. Before long Danzo began training Ouka how to use her clans mental abilities in ways her parents did not. Knowing the brain is the most important part of any organism and is the nucleus of intelligence within all mammals he bequeathed unto her various books, medical documents, and neural info as he could. Rather than just focus on her powers in the aspect of the usual methods of her clan members, he taught her how to affect the minds of others just by them entering her field of range. Causing mass hallucination and dreamlike sequences that tricks the mind into believing they have been transported to an entirely different place not only altering the mind perception but also having a degenerative effect on it as well. Summon nightmares in the minds of others and deteriorate their mind and even Equilibrioception Disruption to disrupt the sense of balance within the person and disturb the brain's ability to relay signals to the rest of the body. None of these lessons came without consequence as she was given the curse mark on her tongue to ensure she would never speak out on Danzo. After each lesson Danzo would always have a trial set up for her to test her newly found abilities to corrupt minds in her immediate area or one's that were synced to hers or one's she synced with. The lesson continued as the years got longer and went on as Danzo provided material for her to work with, he expected to see new ways she could extract info, degrade minds and single out and attack different parts of the mind. Oukla rarely disappointed, and her body count of interrogated individuals grew and minds she corroded increased. Ouka became detached from it all from her personal self and her job to protect the leaf village, she compartmentalized her mind the same way she did her heart and while for Danzo it paid off. However Karma has always shown to have an interesting sense of humor for Ouka it was no different Frozen Heart of Karma COMING SOON Return of a Lost Smile Appearance Soft feminine features combined with a shapely figure and a smile to melt a a heart is what best describes Ouka's more defining qualities. Her eyes are almond shaped with medium length eyelashes. Her irises are auburned colored and sharp. Possessing a brownish caramel skin tone complete with silver hair and her equally mysterious eye patch that rest over left eye. Her hair is mostly always kept up in in a high ponytail to keep from out her eyes. Her outfit choice is very much of provoking nature and is usually a snug fit dress which hugs her figure tightly. Her preferred outfit for interrogations because it allows her to play on emotions which is one her many Hiden Talents. Personality Abilities Intelligence Physical Prowess Barrier Ninjutsu Yamanaka Clan Techniques *'Cerebrum' *'Cerebellum' *'Brain Stem' Telepathic Hallucinations *'Induced Dementia' * Visual Displacements Electrical brain stimulation Telekinesis Psionic Abilities *'Psionic Blades' Concepts and Influences * As an Avid gamer the conception of Ouka was originally based on Alma and Paxton Fettel from the F.E.A.R game franchise. Alma and Paxton were both gifted psychics who possessed extraordinary power, however they each came from horrific backgrounds that shaped their mental states for years to come over the course of the game. My inspiration was to create a character who while developed over time the same sense of a mental background, however form a different angle rather than experiments and test. Ouka being a member of Root would function as an interrogation specialist who was given carte blanche to do whatever she wanted to prisoners in order to maintain peace in the hidden leaf. Danzo Shimura being her Supervisor would always ensure her that was needed in order to keep stability among the five great nations ensuring the leafs own safety. Her liberty of freedom and encouragement to put prisoners or other captured shinobi from other lands through whatever mental tortures she could create eventually took its toll on her. Her conscious slowly bothering her as the years passed and even her own mind turning on itself the images of those she had broken over the years coming back to haunt her. Leading to her own hysteria, hatred and distrust of others and herself. My idea was to give her a greatly different background but create events and scenarios in the characters life so it slowly led to her mental struggles and made her abilities far more deadly, being able to affect minds by targeting different areas of the brain with her hiden abilities. Category:Characters Category:Females